particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Lodamun
Overview Free Lodamun is the political wing of the Brotherhood of the Three Shields and is considered by many in the Brotherhood as a secondary priority to the Brother's many other efforts to protect the subjects of the 5 Kingdoms. Free Lodamun does not actively seek power for its own sake, merely to offer guidance to the other Parties in order to safeguard Lodamun in these uncertain times. Party Manifesto Free Lodamun is dedicated to providing the subjects of the 5 Kingdoms with a stable and lasting government that provides the people with every possible freedom. We seek to do this through small national government and to entrust the bulk of running Lodamun to the local governments of each Kingdom. We believe in Lodamun's ability to defend herself, and will support legislation that will keep our military supplied and prepared to defend Lodamun's interests. More than anything, we believe that a nation can only stand when it is united, when there is an over-arching unifying belief to hold on to. We believe in the National Ideal of Lodamun, the belief that no matter our differences, we are Lodamun and cannot be defeated. Party History Free Lodamun was created as a political organization in 2388 in response to the growing threat of fascism in Lodamun and the decline of everyday freedoms. Many years were spent working directly with the people of Lodamun, creating grassroots organizations in order for the Lodamese to seize their own freedom. After seeing the success that one particular grassroots group found in entering the political arena as a party, it was decided by Free Lodamun's current head, Eldest Brother Theodore Teddington, that the time had come for more direct political intervention. Free Lodamun was founded as a political party in 2410. Free Lodamun Leadership Theodore Teddington has led Free Lodamun since before it was conceived. He holds the rank of Eldest Brother in the Brotherhood of the Three Shields and is a retired general in the Lodamese military. He is the force behind the Brotherhood going public and is the public face of both Free Lodamun and the Brotherhood. A transcript of an Interview with Ted conducted by the LNA's Markus Sicero about his decision to go public is available. International Affiliations World Capitalist Alliance "We are committed to the free market and the principles of Capitalism. Hopefully we can all work together to help each other out and make sure that capitalist parties do well throughout Terra." -From WCA's page. The International Association For Space Research And Development "The International Association For Space Research And Development is dedicated to opening up the infinite reaches of space to contribute to the growth and development of Humanity. The commercial, industrial, military and civil sectors of Terra will gain limitless benefits by sustaining and expanding space research and development to the maximum possible with present technology. Remember, there is more iron in a 10km long asteroid than all the iron ever mined on Terra!" Relations with Other Parties In no particular order, the grade represents how easily FL has been able to work with them. The % is how often FL has shared the same side of an issue with the party in question. Nationalist Party (B) (%48) Not the evil fascists many Lodamese claim them to be, they presided over one of the biggest economic gains in recent Lodamese history. Where we differ with them is mostly a matter of perspective. They are earnest in their convictions but we believe them to be misguided. They seek to keep Lodamun "pure" by using segregation to keep cultures separate. This is our biggest source of disagreement with the NP. Otherwise, they believe Lodamun should be prepared for the worst militarily and should build a strong national identity, a perspective that mirrors our own. Moderate Republican Party (B) (%71) Often the voice of reason during overly heated debates, this party seems to share our economic policies. We are excited to find out more about this party. Lodamun Distributionist Party (B) (%84) Along with the MRP, the LDP often represents the middle ground in Lodamese politics. We look forward to working with the LDP in the future. United Republics Party (D) (%57) Lodamun's current majority party, the URP would have had a firm supporter in Free Lodamun had they taken a more conciliatory tone when the inevitable disagreements arose. This party seems to care more about capitalism than small government and is very focused on tearing down everything the NP built in their term in power. This borders on tunnel vision, destroying the positive with the negative. We commend them for their firm stance against fascism and steadfast support of Capitalism; our disagreements stem from FL's insistence on small government and our moderate stance on the denationalization of industry and the path to free market. Free Lodamun hopes that once the political winds inevitably change and the URP is no longer majority party and no longer has a position to protect, relations will better. In the meantime it seems we're tasked with playing the devil's advocate. Tiggerbr Party (B?) (%83) Free Lodamun still does not know what to think of the tiggers except that tiggers are wonderful things. They clearly have a passion for the Lodamese farming community, which we find admirable. They do, however, seem blind to our nations technoligical needs but if nothing else, they're funny. U K L Democratic Socialist Party (?) (%?) Free Lodamun welcomes the newest party. Category:Parties of Lodamun